nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Supreme Deity
|affiliation = Goddess Clan |occupation = Ruler of the Goddess Clan |manga = Chapter 224 }}The is the ruler of the Goddess Clan, as well as the one who granted the Graces to the Four Archangels. She also is the mother of the original Elizabeth. Appearance She is a slender woman with ten wings in total, equal to or bigger than a giant in stature. She has pale skin and long light hair, but her face appears obscured by a bright light. She wears a white dress with a cross symbol in the middle, some type of gauntlet on her hands, and a halo. Personality Like the Demon King, the Supreme Deity is fully devoted to her clan and thus is fully willing to punish any of her subjects should they go against the laws, including her own daughter. Due to her ruling status, she hates being deceived, furiously killing the inhabitants of Belialuin along with the Demon King when Merlin betrayed her and took her gift without putting at her side. It is unknown if her clan's gentle attitude in general except for demons comes from the Supreme Deity or not, but she was willing to cooperate with the rest of the clans to defeat them. It should also be noted that she did not immediately punish Elizabeth despite her already being with Meliodas before she saved the Commandments, suggesting the Deity was, even if reluctantly, willing to tolerate their relationship as long as Meliodas was an ally to the Goddess Clan. While harsh in her judgment and rule in regard to the laws of the Goddess Clan, the Supreme Deity is willing to forgive her subjects or at least her child if they redeem themselves and abide to the laws of the clan again, according to Ludociel. History Little of the Supreme Deity's background is known, except she is the ruler of the Goddess Clan and created the Four Graces from her own power in order to give it to a group of goddesses, thus forming the Four Archangels. She also had a child named Elizabeth, who inherited part of her power. The Supreme Deity's army constantly clashed against the Demon King's, but their forces were too equal and thus decided to have a treaty of peace despite their opposite natures. However, the peace was unfairly broken by her own subjects, who damaged even the civilians from the Demon Clan. Whether she was involved in this case or not, these actions made both rulers fall in rivalry again. 3,000 years ago After the betrayal of the leader of the Commandments Meliodas for his alliance with his lover, her own daughter Elizabeth, and the death of two of the Ten Commandments at the latter's hand during his escape, her clan instigated with the humans, Fairy, and Giant Clan in order to finally defeat the Demon Clan. These events were known as the Holy War, though the Supreme Deity's feelings towards her daughter's actions are unknown. For this time, the news of a miraculous girl from Belialuin who possessed infinite magic soon spread, so the Supreme Deity focused on getting her to side with the goddess clan at the same time as the Demon King who wanted to her to side with the demon clan in their on-going war with each other. When the girl told them she would follow the one who gave her the best blessing, the Supreme Deity gave her resistance to dark curses, including the commandments of the Demon King. However, when the girl deceived them by taking both their blessings, the Supreme Deity and the Demon King in their fury, they destroyed Belialuin by making it rain fire and lightning and unleashing poison mists and fogs upon the land completely annihilating Belialuin and its inhabitants. During the last few days of the Holy War, the Supreme Deity and the Demon King had lost their patience of their children's repeated defiance of the laws of their clan, such as saving the lives of two Commandments in the middle of a war on Elizabeth's case. The former rivals decided to work together, fighting against Meliodas and Elizabeth, effortlessly killing them and cursing them for eternity. The Supreme Deity cursed Meliodas with immortality as his punishment, reviving him every time he died, in exchange for his emotions being consumed more and more by the Demon King until his son would return to be the bloodthirsty demon he once was. Abilities and Equipment As their ruler, the Supreme Deity is terrifyingly powerful, being the most powerful goddess currently alive. A testament to her immense strength is having ten wings that further indicates her strength is far above all other goddesses. According to Meliodas, she is the only known being equally powerful as the Demon King. As Meliodas stated only herself or the Demon King or someone as powerful or superior to them in power can lift the curses that he and Elizabeth were cursed with, showing further testament to her immense power. While she rarely fights, the Supreme Deity's might in battle is terrifying, as evidenced by her ability to easily overpower and kill Meliodas in the Holy War of which Meliodas claims that he was utterly powerless to fight back against Elizabeth's mother. Abilities * : The Supreme Deity can create a set of the ability which enhances the power to those she sees fit while giving them an additional power related to nature. However, it cannot be given to humans as it would rip their body apart, immediately or not. It could be inferred that just like the Demon King's Commandments, the graces are fractions of the Deity's power. **'Nature Manipulation': The control over the elements, being powerful enough to cause a fog of death along with fire and lightning capable of killing all Belialuin's inhabitants of along with the Demon King. *'Dark Curses Immunity': This negation spell grants immunity to any type of dark curses, including even the Demon King's Commandments. It was used on Merlin and all the Four Archangels. * の |Eien no Sei|literally meaning "Eternal Life"}}: A curse that revives the victim without fail regardless of the means of death, including suicide or getting killed, no matter how many times they die. It additionally prevents the victim from dying of old age. In exchange for the infinite number of revivals, the victim's emotions are slowly drained to nourish the user. The only way to dispel the curse is to get a power equivalent to the Demon King or the Supreme Deity herself, if not superior. The only known victim of the curse is Meliodas. *'Flight': As a goddess, the Supreme Deity possesses wings for flight. She has the most amount of pairs by far. Relationships Goddess Clan Elizabeth Elizabeth is the daughter of the Supreme Deity, inheriting part of her power and often supporting her Archangels. Most of their relationship is unknown, such as her reaction to Meliodas' betrayal to his clan for her daughter, but not interfere with their relationship for a considerable length of time, so it can be assumed that she even if reluctantly, allowed her daughter to be with Meliodas after he became an ally of the Goddess Clan in the War. However, their relationship grew bad enough when Elizabeth saved the lives of two Commandments in the middle of a war, making the Supreme Deity incredibly furious and had no qualms on personally killing and cursing her daughter as punishment for her actions. Despite constantly forgetting their past, her mother's actions evidently made Elizabeth resent her greatly, making their strained and antagonistic relationship mutual. However, Ludociel has said that the Supreme Deity might revoke the curse if the current incarnation should side with the Goddess Clan, implying that she still to an extent considers Elizabeth her daughter and would welcome her back should she return to the Clan and follow their laws again. Demon Clan Demon King Despite being mutual enemies as leaders of opposing clans, they are capable of working together when the situation demands it. Such as when they teamed up to punish their children during the Holy War for their continued defiance to the laws of their respective clans, and when they destroyed Belialuin together when they were decieved by one of its inhabitant. Others References }} Navigation es:Deidad Suprema fr:Divinité Suprême ru:Верховное Божество it:Dea Suprema Category:Characters Category:Goddess Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists